Dear Diary
by DevilBoxers
Summary: It all started out as simple diary entries. However, when the wrong person gets the wrong diary, what will become of the owner of the diary? Read to find out HarryXxDraco, other HermioneXx?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: hmm, got bored, and decided to make another fic…

A/n: hmm, got bored, and decided to make another fic…

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING… I wish.

--

Dear Diary,

1 August 2008

I wish people understood me, but no one does. No one knows how it feels to be in my place, to deal with my misery, my pain, my suffering.

They all think, I'm a bloody git, who gets everything he wants, who is spoiled, and who has the most perfect life. If only they knew the truth.

My family doesn't understand me, they think whatever is wrong with me, is all fake, an act. They go along with it they say, just to make me think they care, they don't care.

Only one person cares. However, he isn't supposed to show it in front of people. He shows his concern in his eyes, when he sees's me walking in the corridors.

I'm not suppose to have a diary, not suppose to write my thoughts down. My father says its not the "Malfoy" way. What does he know? He doesn't care about me, or what I do.

-- Signing off

Dear Diary,

4 August 2008

Today was like any other day. Full of demands, orders, practices and lectures. My father wants me to practice swordsmanship, I don't think I need it, I have a wand. I haven't written anything in here for a few days, simply because my father has been monitoring me, using the house elves, to make sure, that I "threw out that rubbish," you aren't rubbish.

Look at me talking to you, as if you're a person. I know you aren't, however, I do need someone, something, anything to tell about my days, my problems, everything. These medications I feel are simply not helping it seems. I wish I had someone here to talk to, who would actually talk back to me.

I must cut this short, my father is coming into my room, trying to use a prying spell.

-- Signing off

Dear Diary,

11 August 2008

Today is a wonderful day! I am so happy, so excited, just beyond happy. I got to leave the manor, and see one of my friends today, it was great.

I saw Pansy. She and I get along more now, since she announced that she is lesbian. Her mom likes me, cares about me, and yet knows nothing that is going on here.

Pansy knows, but she can't do anything about it. I swore her to secrecy so she is not allowed to tell anyone. Blasie knows, but she can't discuss it with him.

Since her mother likes me, she got me a pack of cigarettes. It's my stress reliever, she knows it is. Pansy smokes them with me, we always joke about things.

Later on, Pansy mother came outside with me and Pansy. She brought out, cookies and lemonade. She also brought out some marijuana and a pipe to smoke it from.

She has a prescription to smoke it, because she suffers from back problems. She likes to share it with me and Pansy. So we did smoke it with her.

After smoking, we had our cookies and lemonade, which was a great munchie. If my father knew what I do when I go over to Pansy's he'd shit a cauldron.

I must be going; my father is coming in to make sure I took my vitamins before bed. In fact I should really be dressed for bed, good night.

-- Signing off

Dear Diary

14 August 2008

Today sucks. It's raining, and I'm stuck inside. I'm not allowed to go outside to ride my horse, or do anything outside.

I guess there isn't much else to say. Other than, my father and mother aren't home for the night. However, I'm being "babysat" by the house elves.

-- Signing off

--

A/n: So, whatcha think so far? Harry will be coming into it soon. Hermione will as well! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: So, hmm, I wasn't too sure about keeping this fic, but frankly, it seems like a semi hit

A/n: So, hmm, I wasn't too sure about keeping this fic, but frankly, it seems like a semi hit. I couldn't remember when they go back to Hogwarts, so I just improvised!

Disclaimer: I don't own them 

--

Dear Diary,

20 August 2008

Today sucked. I mean really sucked. My father came home from a stupid Death Eater meeting, pissed off. What ever he was pissed off about, he wouldn't tell anyone. My mother won't even tell me, she knows, I know she knows. She's a bitch.

My father, being the controlling person he is, has my mother cater to his every whim. She listens to him, it's like she doesn't have a mind of her own.

Anyways today sucked, because my father thought that killing my horse in front of me would, "toughen" me up. I couldn't bear the thought of that happening, so I snuck outside to the stables, and freed my horse, I let him run away. My father didn't know I did it.

Must go, my father is coming in!

-- Signing off

Dear Diary,

1 September 2008

I am so excited about today! It's only 3 am, but I don't care. I get to leave for Hogwarts today. I get to get away from my controlling father, and my controlled mother.

I know the typical student wouldn't be looking forward to hours on a train, or being in a school with teachers for months, but I am looking forward to it.

At 7 am we are leaving for the train station. Well, actually Pansy's mother is taking me and her to the station. I don't have to see my parents.

Pansy's mother always gives me and her something before we get on the train. Yes, she gives us that. But, it helps me out, especially if my parents send me an owl.

See Pansy's mother use to be a Death Eater, but then she got pregnant with a Down syndrome baby. So The Dark Lord said that she could leave honorably.

By that, she wasn't to be messed with, or killed. Close to her due date, the baby got killed. It had major trauma to the head in a car accident.

So, still suffering from the pain of that, she wasn't forced to join again. My parents, having been friends with her since Hogwarts, allow me to stay friends with them.

Now, enough about that. I'm so excited! I need to finish packing, I have to do my hair still. I never usually worry about what I look like, but I'm going back to school.

Hogwarts is the best! I have friends there, I have more freedom, and I actually have entertaining things to do with my time. I must go, laters.

-- Signing Off

Dear Diary

1 September 2008

Ah. Here I am on the train; we left thirty minutes ago from the station. Now, I don't have to worry about any parents for months.

I have my own compartment that I'm sharing with Pansy and Blasie. Crabbe and Goyle aren't here; even if they were I wouldn't share it with them.

You see, they got killed two years ago. This is our last year, so they were killed in our 5th year. I didn't see them get killed, though.

When Potter, Weasley, and Granger were dueling with the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries, they got killed. They were hiding.

What happened was a Death Eater shot the killing curse at Granger, which she then reflected it. The Death Eater reflected it again, and Granger dodged, where it then hit Goyle.

How Crabbe was killed, was slightly different. A Death Eater cast an explosion spell. Crabbe happened to be near. The explosion sent him flying into a wall. The impact of it caused some of his ribs to break. The ribs punctured his lungs. It was too late before anyone found him.

Crabbe and Goyle were obviously Death Eaters, but, I stopped being friends with them once they received the Dark Mark.

Now, enough about them. Today is a happy day! Oh goodie the trolley is coming; I love the Chocolate Frogs and the Pumpkin Pasties.

So now that I'm happier and in sugar heaven what else is there to talk about and tell you? I really don't know, so I'm going to go and visit with my friends.

-- Signing Off

A/n: Tada, probably in the next chapter I will have Hermione in it! Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hmm… I waited way to long to update, didn't I

A/n: Hmm… I waited way to long to update, didn't I? I know I'm lazy…. Plus I'm constantly on baby duty for my sister… she has a almost 4 week old daughter, oi!

Side note: I forget how many classes they have a day, as well, if I spell the names wrong, its cause I haven't read the books in a while, and I'm too lazy to look for the spelling. (if I get the teacher wrong, lemme know please)

--

Dear Diary

3 September 2008

Hmm. Today I believe I was oh so very happy. Even though I got my classes, and obviously went to them.

First was Advanced Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. We did book work only today, but with in the next few days we will be learning to transfigure large objects into living things. As well, we'll learn to transfigure living things into statues.

Second class was Advanced Charms with Professor Flitwick. Obviously we did book work again, to "learn up" on what we'll be learning. We'll be learning complex summoning spells how to charm animals and inanimate objects to do a task for us, things like that.

Third class was Advanced Potions with Severus. I don't call his Professor Snape, because he is my godfather. In class we didn't do book work, we actually got to start making a potion. The potion, I don't remember its name, but it allows the person who drinks it to change their shape for one hour. Such as a desk, or a fly, or something else.

Fourth Class was Advanced Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Oreo. He was a substitute for Hagrid, only for the day. We did…. book work, learning about these creatures that are part wolf, part spider and part cat. It was quiet hysterical to see Weasley freak out when he saw a picture of the creature.

Fifth class was Ancient History with Professor Binns. It was simply boring as ever. There wasn't anything fun, or interesting about this class, yet I was happy to be in the class, because I wasn't at the manor.

Well, that was all my classes… for the semester at least. Pansy was in all of my classes, which I was grateful for. The "fearless trio" was in my classes as well. The "fearless trio" would be Granger, Potter and Weasley.

-- Signing off

Dear Diary

5 September 2008

I swear, today is and was the oddest day, ever! I just found something out from Pansy. Also I learned something about Weasley, and Potter. So it was a very odd day.

Let's start with the event that happened first.

Potter. I learned from Pansy that, the Famous Boy Who Lived is actually…Gay. Yes you heard me right, Harry Potter is gay, I always knew there was something odd about him, but I never knew this. I just hope he doesn't try hitting on me, since everyone here knows I'm gay as well.

Second event that happened today. I learned that Weasley is dating a Slytherin, but not just any Slytherin. He is dating Millicent Bulstrode. That is quiet the shocker, I never thought he'd ever date a Slytherin.

Now the last event, which wow, was I surprised to say the least. I knew Pansy was dating someone but I just didn't know who, now I know. Pansy is dating Granger. Yes that's right she is dating Hermione Granger.

I believe that is all the odd news of the day, who knows there could always be more. I must go; Pansy wants my opinion on one of her dresses for her date with Granger. Wait, since she is dating my best friend, I should start calling her Hermione.

-- Signing off

--

A/n: Yes I know this chapter is short… but I was in a hurry to get the next chapter out, hoped you like it, I'm not fully satisfied with it though… oh well. Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Sorry everyone that it's taken forever for me to get a new chapter out

A/n: Sorry everyone that it's taken forever for me to get a new chapter out. My comp decided to die on me, thank goodness for small favors. So onward with the new chapter

--

Dear Diary

10 September 2008

Oh boy… Today was very exhausting. It's a weekend, but still it was exhausting as hell. Miss Pansy and Hermione thought it would be fun to drag me around Hogwarts, doing various things.

Oi, lets see if I can even remember what we did.

First we walked to the middle of the Forbidden Forest to converse with the Centaurs. Why we had to, I still don't know. Those girls have me confused as to their motives.

Second we walked up to Hagrid's to feed Fang. This one wasn't confusing. Hagrid left the school for a couple of weeks to "take care of things." What ever that means….

Then we walked to the Room of Requirement where we met with a group of people. Turns out it was the Gay/Straight Alliance meeting. I didn't even know we had one.

Fourth we stopped at the Gryffindor Tower to get some of Hermione's things, couple books, parchment and three quills.

After that we went down to the Slytherin Dungeons so Pansy could retrieve some items. I have no idea what they were, and frankly I don't think I want to know.

Lastly, we climb the Astrology Tower, sat down and waited, oh lets see, twenty minutes. At first I didn't know why we waited, but then I found out. Those pesky girls.

Not again. I'll finish later, Pansy is here again… with Hermione.

-- Signing Off

Dear Diary

10 September 2008

Ok, now where did I leave off at? Oh yes, that's right, waiting for twenty minutes on top of the Astrology Tower.

Up the tower came Weasley, Millie, yes I call her that for short, and Potter.

Now let's see, dinner was starting in about and hour and a half, so there must be some reason as to why all six of us were up here.

After the new arrivals sat down adjacent to us, Hermione started talking. She said that we were up here to watch the forming of a new planet. Trust Hermione to be into that kind of thing.

So we sat and we sat and we sat some more. My arse was starting to fall asleep and become numb, I swear on it. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one.

Finally everyone heard Hermione gasp. We all looked up into the sky and saw this oval shape, and then suddenly it started getting bigger and bigger, just like my erection I have right now; whoops sorry, that came out of the blue.

So after about forty-five minutes the planet stopped growing, and just stayed in the spot, emitting off an intense glow. I wasn't paying attention to anything around me, but when I started paying attention, I saw Hermione and Pansy making out hardcore.

So that's what happened. Quite exhausting isn't it? Well, time for a few quick yanks in the showers, and then its bed time.

-- Signing Off

Dear Diary

15 September 2008

God. What kind of Magic school makes you do a P.E test? How odd, don't you think? Anyways, I'm bringing you with me, that way while I run, walk, whatever I can write.

So now, ah crap time to start. I'll write in you in a few minutes. Though I must say, Potter looks VERY hot in his running shorts… he's got well formed abs, oh god, looking at his body is giving me a hard on. Not that I'm attracted to him…

-- Signing Off

--

Draco, having only tucked his lovely diary in his shorts waist band obviously dropped it. He didn't even notice. He actually didn't feel the need to write in it while he ran. So he carried on running, since he was still very competitive.

Harry stopped to take a small breather. His head was bent slightly between his legs. Looking down on the ground, he saw a small leather hard bound book. Quickly picking it up, he shrunk it with his wand and shoved it in his pocket, then continued running like everyone else.

Little did either boy know that what Harry actually had was Draco's Diary.

--

A/n: So there you are! I hoped you liked it. I know I sure did! Ja Ne.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Sorry about the wait

A/n: Sorry about the wait. I got lazy, and I got side tracked… bad combo. Anyways, so here is the chapter

--

Draco was flipping out. I don't think that even covers how he was acting. He was running around like a headless chicken on speed. He lost his Diary. His most prized possession. Not only did he need his diary for his feelings and to vent, but it also had several private things in it.

Private things like whom he liked, or what he really enjoyed. He knew if any of his enemies got a hold of it, let's just say that would be the end of him.

Secretly, as he looked everywhere, he wished that Harry Potter had his diary. Yet, on the other hand, he hoped and wished no one had it, and that it was just lying right in front of his nose.

Tossing aside a pillow from the loveseat in the Slytherin Common Rooms, he huffed out his frustration. He needed his Diary; he had a meeting with his father in a few hours.

For fifteen more minutes Draco searched the Common Rooms for his beloved diary. He couldn't find it. He even asked Pansy, and heck even Hermione. He was doomed, simply doomed.

Sighing, Draco sat down in an armchair next to the flaring fireplace. Placing his head between his legs, he took a deep breath, trying to calm his frayed nerves. He stayed like that for a while. He had dozed off to sleep.

Walking quietly up to Draco, Pansy prodded his shoulder, trying to rouse him from his doze.

Waking with a slight start, Draco looked up and saw Pansy. Sighing and resigning himself to a lack of his Diary, he stood up and left to go outside where his father was waiting in the Forbidden Forest.

--

Harry sat sitting on his four-poster bed, contemplating reading the book he had found on the ground the other day. It wouldn't hurt to take a peek. Besides, he didn't even know who it belonged to.

Maybe if he read and entry, he would be able to find out who it belonged to. Deciding that's what had to be done to figure out who it belonged to, Harry picked it up and stretched out on his bed on his stomach.

He turned to the first page and started reading. At the end of the first entry, Harry discovered it was Draco Malfoy's Diary. Raising an eyebrow, Harry read on. Something told him, that if he didn't, he would never be able to do something in the future.

Harry finally reached the last dated entry. It had him in it. He kept reading the phrase over and over again in his head.

"I look hot in my running shorts?" Harry asked himself out loud. Luckily no one was around to hear him say it.

Harry read past that phrase, and blushed crimson.

"I have nice abs? As of when," lifting his shirt up, Harry looked at his rock hard stomach.

"Oh… wait, I have him a hard on?" staring wide eyed at the diary, he quickly closed it, shaking the dirty thoughts from his head.

Harry walked over towards the window, which happened to be over looking the Forbidden Forest. The diary was tucked away in his pocket, once again shrunk. Sighing, Harry was just about to turn away from the window and go down to the Common Rooms, until something caught his eye.

Looked down out the window, he saw Draco walking towards someone who was standing in front of the Forbidden Forest. Upon closer inspection, Harry saw that it was Draco walking towards his father.

Quickly it registered in his head that Draco was heading into the Forest with his abusive father. Slipping on his shoes, Harry grabbed an extra jacket, and his Invisibility Cloak, and quickly left the Gyriffindor Tower.

Harry slipped on the cloak when he read the stairs that led towards the Forest. For thirty minutes Harry followed Draco and his father into the Forbidden Forest. Hiding behind a tree, though there was no need to, Harry watch.

Mr. Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at Draco. Harry watched his lips as he was forming his spell. He cast Expellariarmis on Draco. Draco's wand went flying, and hit the tree that Harry was standing behind. Draco's face turned pale, he must have been afraid.

Mr. Malfoy raised his wand again. Recognizing the forming of the Curciatus Curse coming from Mr. Malfoy's lips, Harry didn't think twice. Casting a blinding charm on Mr. Malfoy, Harry quickly cast the stunning spell on him, sending him reeling backwards.

Picking up Draco's wand, still under the cloak, Harry ran over to him, shoved the wand in Draco's hand, and pulled him underneath the cloak.

Draco could only gape as everything went by fast. Realizing that he was underneath something, he looked up. There he met the emerald eyes of Harry Potter.

--

A/n: There you go guys! I know not a diary entry, but who cares! THERE IS CHEMISTY!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Two chapters in a row, holy crap

A/n: Two chapters in a row, holy crap! I know… I'm so dramatic…. So there is a simple reason for this. I'm in a good/great/bad/weird/HOLY CRAPOLA, mood… trust me it's odd.

--

Almost losing his footing as he stared into the eyes of The Boy Who Lived, Draco choked on spit. Coming to his rescue was Harry Potter, his sworn enemy. Draco didn't think that anyone knew he came outside. Let alone one of his sworn enemies.

For the life of him, Draco couldn't remember why he and Harry Potter were sworn enemies. Thinking back on the previous years at Hogwarts, all Draco could recall was snide and rude comments back and forth, no actual full on physical fights happened between them.

There was first year where he had insulted Weasley, and Hermione, and in which Harry stood up for them, not being rude either. Draco was supposed to hate Muggleborns, people who liked Muggleborns, non-pure wizards or witches, and Harry Potter. Only reason was because his father and mother hated them.

Putting on a determined face, Draco was going to show his father that he wasn't weak, that he could take care of himself, and that he was different from him. Ripping off the cloak from over his body, Draco drew to his full height, wand in hand, and glanced at Harry Potter out of the corner of his eye. All Harry did was draw his wand out, and stand there, watching. Nodding, as if accepting it, Draco waited.

--

Harry was surprised when Draco threw off the cloak. Nodding in understanding, he stood there. Knowing that Draco planned on showing his father what he was made of. He drew his wand out, just in case, you never know when you had to block a spell hurled at you.

Tonight there was going to be a battle. A battle of more than just knowledge but of wits, strength, courage, and bravery, a battle between father and son.

Harry looked over at Mr. Malfoy, seeing he was regaining his senses, Harry glanced over at Draco to see him stiffen and tense up, obviously seeing his father was regaining his senses.

Harry back tracked in his mind, thinking, "_When did I start calling him Draco?"_ with that last thought he watched Draco and his father.

--

Draco fired a spell next to his fathers' head as a warning. He was prepared to beat his father in a duel of spells, even if it was to the death. He watched as his father quickly gained his feet, drawing his wand out to cast a spell.

His father fired a spell at him, but Draco was quick enough to block it with a spell of his own. Once again a spell was fired at him; it was a sickly green, one he knew he wouldn't be able to block. Thinking quickly, he moved to the side and watched as the spell hit the tree behind him. Instantly the tree started melting into a gooey puddle of dark brown.

Growling, knowing that his father was using his own spells, spells that he had created himself. Thinking back to the training sessions he spied on of his fathers', he recalled a heat seeking spell. He knew this spell would seek out its opponent, not a friend, but a foe; on top of that, it would cause some major damage to the person on the receiving end.

Quickly casting the spell, which took longer than he remembered, he watched as it hit his father square in the chest. Upon impact, his father fell on his ass, coughing up blood, his chest heaving with the great pain of internal bleeding. Draco watched as his father stood up, clutching his chest.

His father snarled out a curse, which went sailing in the direction next to Draco, straight at Harry. Without thinking, Draco cast a spell that pushed Harry away from him, so his fathers curse only met with a tree, which blew up in a flash of sparks and splinters. Draco didn't even flinch when a splinter sailed and sliced his cheek, imbedding its self into his cheek.

He just ignored Harry's grunting of slight pain when his back connected with a tree, he had a duel to finish. He cast spells one right after another, which his father met and blocked them. Realizing that none were getting through he decided to fire the heat seeking spell again at him.

Growling, trying to keep his exhaustion at bay, Draco fired the spell again. Like before it hit his father in the chest, it knocked him on his ass again. However, he didn't get up, he laid flat on his back, blood spewing out of his mouth, he had a few tears of blood coming from his eyes, and his chest was bleeding.

Mouth agape, Draco walked over to his father, he saw that when his father fell back, a rather large splinter went flying and sliced his fathers' cornea. The blood coming from his chest was from a long ago wound reopened from the impact of falling.

Shaking, Draco turned pale and fainted right on the spot. He didn't think he could beat his father. He didn't kill his father, just made him weak, just defeated him, and that's what caused him to faint.

--

A/n: Wow, check that out! I actually like how that turned out…. Hmmm, what to do next… Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: So, here is chapter 8…

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

Dear Diary

15 October 2008

It's been five long weeks since I have written anything. A lot has happened. The night I couldn't find you, I had to meet with my father. I was so dreadfully afraid of it, but things turned out alright. Potter, stepped in when my father was about to start his disciplining.

After all that, which I did defeat my father, we had to report to the Headmasters Office, the dolt kept on wanting things repeated.

But, the most amazing thing happened when Potter and I were leaving. I kissed him! It was like a dream come true, his lips were so soft and warm, and his hands were so big and comforting.

No one knows about me kissing him, not even Pansy and Hermione. Harry didn't tell anyone, like I had asked him to, though in a way I wish Hermione and Pansy knew.

It appears it is time for Potions class to begin.

- Signing Off

* * *

With determined steps Professor Snape strode into his Potions class, full of dunderheaded students.

"Pull out your potions books and turn to page 294," with a swish of his cloak he gracefully sat down in his high backed desk chair.

Silently Draco pulled out his Potions book and opened to the correct page, glaring instantly at the two pages. The Truth Serum: one of his least favorites to make or taste.

"We are not making this potion in class; you will however have an assignment on it. Four feet in length persuasive essay, telling the me why you think it should be used or why you think it shouldn't be used, you may begin your essay now, it's due next class," after giving a pointed look to a few students, Severus watch the students that were his main focus, Draco and Harry.

With a long frustrated sigh, and a quick glance at Harry, Draco yanked out a piece of parchment and an inked quill. It had been good a half hour that Draco had been staring at the parchment when the person of his thoughts appeared next to him with a goof smile on.

"Malfoy, Professor Snape has been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes," remembering that he had to keep a ruse up; Harry insured he called Draco by his last name.

"Sod off, Potter," with a light smile in Harry's direction, Draco stood up and walked to the Professor's desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like to speak with you outside, please go wait for me there," Severus then stood up from his desk chair and quickly strode out of the classroom, shutting the door with a loud _bang_.

"What is it?" Draco almost sneered out in his boredom.

"Draco, the Headmaster asked me, to ask you if you would be willing to train with Mr. Potter."

"Train? What kind? He has training?" suddenly he was confused.

"Defensive and Offensive spells, yes he trains by himself in the Room of Requirement every night…"

"Oh… sure, why not…" quickly Draco went back inside the classroom, silently jumping for joy in his head.

The rest of Potions was quiet with no more interruptions. Draco sat at his table and quickly wrote his essay for Potions, then his essay for History of Magic, wanting to get as much of his homework done so he could train without worrying about it. The bell rang signally the end of the class, slow as a snail Draco stuffed his book and utensils back into his bag, watching Harry to see if he would remain behind. Just as he had hoped Harry had stayed behind.

"Guess what, Potter?" almost coyly Draco smiled at Harry.

"What, Malfoy?" Harry responded teasingly.

"I'm going to be joining you during your training sessions, starting tonight."

He was pleasantly surprised, "Really? Alright, I'll be in the Room of Requirement tonight immediately after dinner. I'll see you there," with a sly smirk Harry sauntered out of the room, glancing back at Draco a bit.

Draco stood there pouting a little bit, it had felt like Harry had brushed him off, but then it felt like Harry was flirting subtly with him. Shaking his head of his confused thoughts, Draco strode out of the room and down the dungeon corridor, towards the Grand Staircase.

With an annoyed sigh Draco stared at his boring History of Magic Professor, wishing that Harry was in this class. Having turned in his essay already he had nothing to do but listen to his Professor drone on, that was until he remembered he has his diary tucked into the front pocket of his messenger bag. With an excited gleam in his eyes, he silently pulled out his diary and a quill.

* * *

Dear Diary

15 October 2008 V.2

I am so excited! I got some of the best news ever. Starting tonight I will be training with Harry, _every night_. Severus pulled me aside this afternoon and asked me to train with Harry. I can't believe it. Now I get to see him every night before I go to sleep.

Yes, I know, quiet a change from this mornings' attitude.

I just, wow, it's just I never expected this to happen, ya know?

Oh, another thing. I think Harry was flirting with me earlier, yet it seemed like he wasn't. It's so confusing. I can't wait for tonight after dinner!

Oh, Professor is asking questions, got to stop writing. I'll write tomorrow about what happens tonight.

- Signing Off

* * *

A/n: So how was it? Yes, no? Probably no… Eh, I tried, maybe you might like the next chapter more so.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: So, here is that long overdue chapter that I highly doubt many people will actually read…

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies

* * *

Draco, who had to pretend as if his mind wasn't racing, kept picking at the food on his plate. He was starved; however, his mind wouldn't stop buzzing with the thought of spending the evening with Harry. He wanted nothing more than to already be finished with dinner. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced over at Pansy, who for once wasn't giving Hermione a mental undressing, instead she was glaring at Draco.

Finally having enough of watching Draco pick at his food, Pansy stood up and stomped over to the blonde headed boy. Standing behind Draco, Pansy had her slender hands on her hips, her left foot tapping impatiently.

"Draco Malfoy, what on earth has you so out of sorts? It's not like you to keep things from me," Pansy's tone changed from demanding to hurt.

"It's nothing, really, Pansy," Draco mumbled quietly.

"It's obviously nothing. I've been watching you pick at your food the whole night, you've barely ate anything!"

Silently Draco looked up from his plate to see the boy of all his fantasies leaving the Great Hall confidently. Not wanting to raise suspicions, he decided to sit there for a few minutes before standing up and exiting.

Pansy, having realized that she wasn't going to get any answers out of Draco, stomped angrily back to her seat. _I'll ask Hermione; perhaps she knows why Draco is acting weird._

Ten minutes passed when Draco decided that was enough leeway for him to leave without making anyone suspicious. Standing up gracefully, he walked towards the exit, making sure to keep his steps even. Finally he was out of the Great Hall, so without further ado, he rushed up the seven flights of stairs to the Room Of Requirement.

Only when he reached the right area did he stop to catch his breath and calm his fraying nerves. Silently he imagined the door that was hiding the most desired Harry. Within mere seconds the door revealed its self, so with clammy hands Draco twisted the door knob and pushed in. He was deposited in a room filled with pillows of all shapes and colors. Not bothering to insure that the door had shut and hidden it's self again, Draco stepped into the middle of the spacious room.

Standing there Draco looked around, he didn't spot Harry anywhere, slowly, but surely his disappointment kicked in. His firm shoulders drooped down and his eyes downcast. Suddenly shivering lightly, Draco felt a cool wind breeze across the nape of his sensitive neck, his body instantly grew rigid from the chill. He stood still, not moving, not thinking, that was until he caught the erotically musky scent of Harry. He smirked inwardly, deciding to play along as if he didn't know Harry was there, tormenting him so.

Harry stood there, gently blowing air against Draco's exposed pale neck, with more self control than he thought he possessed Harry resisted the temptation to hug Draco. Finally, unable to resist a little temptation, Harry pressed his lips against Draco's exposed neck, lingering just for a second before he pulled away again.

That brief contact was what made Draco crack. In an instant Draco spun around and pressed his smooth lips against Harry's own lips. Harry returned the kiss feverishly. Draco gasped lightly when Harry nipped at his lower lips with his teeth, clearly demanding entrance into the moist cavern of the blonde boy.

Moaning erotically, Draco pressed his smaller frame against Harry's muscled frame. Harry groaned softly the moment their two bodies came in contact with each other. It was like fireworks had gone off in his mind and all he could do was focus on the sheer joy and pleasure it brought him.

* * *

"Hermione, I'm worried about Draco," Pansy softly whispered, watching her breath in the chilly night air.

"Why? What happened?" spoke the groggy Hermione.

"He barely ate dinner, and he seemed to be staring off in space, and then he abruptly left, and I haven't seen him since."

Slowly Hermione crawled over to the smaller girl, pulling Pansy into her lap, "I'm sure he is just fine, he probably has something on his mind and he just needs time to think," softly Hermione kissed the side of Pansy's slender neck, "Harry was acting the same way tonight, come to think of it."

Instantly Pansy's eyes lit up like a 100 watt bulb, "That's it, Hermione! It clearly involves each other. What does Harry do every night? I mean he leaves right after eating dinner, what's that about?"

"Hm? Oh, he does training by himself every night…"

"That's cool I gu – wait a second, do you think that –"

"I don't know, it's possible, in fact it's very probable."

"Then that would explain why they were acting out of sorts. Do you think they're fighting?"

"No, Harry won't harm a hair on Draco, no matter what…" Hermione, having decided that was the last on that conversation captured Pansy's lips in a soft, yet breathtaking kiss.

Finally both girls decided that the warmth of the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitories was far more welcoming place to relax rather than outside on top of the astronomy tower. With quiet footsteps the girls tip toed into the room and slipped silently into the bed together with their long legs tangled together.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" yawned the sleepy Hermione.

"Do you think Draco and Harry kissed?"

"Mm, no idea, enough about them, it's time to sleep," Hermione mumbled as she pulled Pansy closer in for a searing goodnight kiss.

* * *

A/n: Eh, so there ya go. I sorta liked it, actually… If you liked it too and you wanna let me know, just click review, same goes for if you didn't like it, haha


End file.
